Hermione Dérangée
by Burger-King
Summary: Hermione ingère une potion à ses dépend, cela va vite se sentir dans son entourage, mais un certain Serpentard va être quelque peu attiré par la nouvelle Gryffondor...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Dérangée**

Titre : Hermione Dérangée  
Genre : Une petite romance humoriste entre Draco et une Hermione... dérangée...  
Disclaimer : Non ces personnes ne sont pas à moi, non je ne les ai pas volé, j'ai gentiment demandé à leur propriétaire   
Résumé : Hermione ingère par accident une potion très spéciale, elle en devient presque folle... Et c'est son entourage qui en fait les frais, tandis qu'un certain Serpentard apprécie cette nouvelle personnalité.

Chapitre 1

C'était un matin de Janvier, lors de la septième année de notre Trio inséparable (ou presque…). Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en plein cours de potion :

- Soyez attentif Mr.Potter, à votre place, je n'aimerais pas que mon chaudron de potion de Changement de Personnalité me saute à la figure, enfin je veux dire : pseudo potion, car vu vos résultats aux BUSE, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse appeler ça une potion… Un rire parcouru les Serpentard avec qui les Gryffondors partageaient leur double cours.

- ouimonsieur… marmonna Harry.

- Comment ?

- Oui professeur Rogue...

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Mr. Potter…

- Mais je ne vous parle sur aucun ton monsieur ! s'indigna alors Harry.

- 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre éternelle et impitoyable insolence…

- C'est moi qui suis impitoyable ? chuchota-t-il à Ron qui réprima un sourire.

- Oh ! Neville ! Fait attention tu a mis les scarabées avant la poudre de Lichen. C'était Hermione qui avait dit ça, elle s'était mise avec Neville qui s'était retrouvé tout seul lors de la formation des groupes pour la création de la potion.

- Euh… excuse Hermione… je… j'ai pas fait attention…

- C'est ça le problème avec toi Neville, tu ne fais jamais attention !!

- 'Tu ne fais jamais attention !!' fit une voix traînante imitant, d'un ton suraiguë, la voix d'Hermione.

- Ca te dirait de la goûter Malefoy ? proposa-t-elle avec colère.

- Non merci j'ai pas envie de devenir un éléphant qui joue du violon…

- C'est bien tu es intelligent Malefoy.

- Oh mais la Sang-de-Bourbe sait parler ! lanca alors une voix plus aigue.

- Ferme-là le Parkinson, on t'a rien demandé.

- 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir bavardé pendant mon cours Miss Granger, et 20 points en moins aussi pour Mr. Weasley.

Mais à ce moment là, une explosion retentit dans toute la salle, Neville avait fait explosé le chaudron au lieu de le nettoyer, résultat, Hermione et lui était couverts d'une substance verdâtre. Hermione éternua et lança un sort pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- Et bien je crois que je vais enlever 20 autres points à votre maison Mr. Longdubat…

Mais il ne put dire un mot de plus car la sonnerie retentit aussitôt. Les élèves sortirent et Harry demanda à Hermione :

- Ca va ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ça irait pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! répondit elle sur un ton colérique.

- Tu te sens bien Hermione ? demanda Ron plus inquiet que le brun.

- Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être collants ! Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle partie à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ron et Harry, quant à eux étaient choqués par ce que venait de dire leur amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, quel malheur uu...

Note : Merci pour ces reviews qui me rassurent et me disent que j'écris quand même bien :D

**Chapitre 2**

Lors du dîner, Harry et Ron s'était dit qu'il serait pas mal d'aller parler à Hermione sur son comportement, car depuis l'incident de potion, elle n'était pas la même.

- Eh ! Hermione ! cria Harry du bout de la table.

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Viens ici on a quelque chose à te dire avec Ron !

- Pas besoin de gueuler, je vous entend… répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Et bien voilà. Commença Harry alors que Hermione s'asseyait nonchalamment en face d'eux. On a remarqué, Ron et moi, que tu n'était pas la même depuis ce matin, c'est Malefoy qui t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi tout le temps Malefoy ? Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Y en a que pour lui là-dedans ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle devenait folle, elle prend même sa défense maintenant… chuchota Ron a l'oreille de Harry.

- Toi ! Le poilu j't'ai entendu ! menaça Hermione.

- Co… comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Poilu, pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

- Ben oui que ça me dérange ! T'as pas à m'appeler comme ça ! Je suis ton ami !

- Ah ! J'sais pas où t'as vu marqué que t'était mon…  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fut prise d'une crise d'éternuement et arrosa la table de morve.

- Beuark ! fit Ginny qui était juste à côté de Ron.

- Ex… excusez-moi …réussi à articuler Hermione.

- Excuse-toi plutôt pour ce que tu viens de me dire ! s'emporta Ron, encore sous le choc.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Euh…je crois qu'il veut parler de ce que tu lui as dit avant de euh… hum éternuer. fit Harry plutôt gêné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?! s'égosilla Ron.

- Je… je ne comprends pas…

- C'est ça ! Fais ton innocente ! On va te croire !

- M… mais… Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de son ami, et elle le faisait savoir.

- T'es vraiment ignoble Hermione, je sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais c'est vraiment pas normal !

Hermione ne tint plus et partit en pleures dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors alors que Ron écumait de rage.

- T'as vu ? Elle est devenue folle ! reprit-il s'adressant cette fois ci à Harry plus que gêné.

- Euh…je crois qu'elle est pas dans son assiette…et c'est plutôt toi qui est devenu fou, regarde-toi t'es plus rouge que tes cheveux et tu bave des bulles…

- Et tu prends sa défense en plus !

- Draguinouchet ?

- Quoi ? fit alors le concerné, las.

- Je peux dormir dans ton lit ?

- Nan mais tu peux dormir dans les toilettes de la Salle des Profs…

- Quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est lourde... Tiens le Weaslaid s'est levé, et il gueule après la Sang-de-Bourbe… C'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
Hermione s'était levée et partait de la Grande Salle en train de pleurer.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Tiens je vais la suivre mine de rien pour échapper à l'autre écervellée…  
Et Drago Malefoy partit de la Grande Salle prétextant une envie de dormir.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Pourquoi il m'a crié dessus ? Je lui ai rien dit ? D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas m'être assis à leurs tables, ni même avoir fini le cours de potion… Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il est si gentil d'habitude…  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées qu'une ombre apparue l'obligeant à s'arrêter. L'ombre s'approchait, elle distingua alors une chevelure blonde familière, des yeux gris orageux, une bouche serrée en un sourire narquois, et un menton taillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

- Il parait que ton Ouistiti t'a envoyé valser…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh rien, juste qu'il était rouge et te gueulait dessus alors que toi, tu pleurait en sortant de la Grande Salle, sinon rien…

- Et pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

- Je c… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle éternua fortement et se retrouva par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux balais à chiottes ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.

- Oh ! Tu me parles autrement !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle époussetais sa robe après s'être relevé.

- Tu te prends pour qui, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant, elle marchait lentement et sûrement. Arrivée a un mètre de Malefoy, et le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, et dit :

"Ne redis jamais ça ou tu ne seras plus aussi fier de ton entrejambe."

Malefoy émit un petit gémissement et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Hermione le lâcha et parti en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Merde… c'est qu'elle m'a foutu les jetons pendant un moment. Faut que je pense à la calmer...

Et sur ces mots, le blond partit vers sa propre Salle Commune, quelque peu déboussolé.


End file.
